


Reunion

by Flora8655



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drunkenness, First Time, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora8655/pseuds/Flora8655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years have past since all the events that led to the exploration of Treasure Planet. A troubled teen named Jim Hawkins finding himself in the universe, all thanks to an ol' cyborg by the name of John Silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grown

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fan fiction for this ship! And my first time using this sigh.Honestly I need for of these two,and here I am trying to give some love. Note that I'm not the best writer and I'm sorry if I didn't meet your standards. Sorry i didnt edit it right. Welp here's a reunion of the two! Enjoy~

5 years have past since all the events that led to the exploration of Treasure Planet. A troubled teen named Jim Hawkins who, finding himself in the universe, all thanks to an ol' cyborg by the name of John Silver.

Jim was now in a good position as colonel in a galactic force having graduated from the Interstellar Academy. He was content in his work although sad at times wondering where his mentor had been up to or where he had been. Hopefully not in jail by now he worried. He missed his husky voice,reassuring smile,musky smell, and of course his cybernetic attachments. He would ask little morph to shape shift into him at times so he wouldn't forget his faint appearance. He'd wished that the stars would align for them to reunite once again.

After Jims shift he felt a bit famished, and found himself in his mothers renovated inn. He smiled remembering that it was all thanks to him.. Jim was glad Silver had stormed the place, because nothing would be this way if it weren't for him. He then seated himself,and watched his mother busy herself with customers .He smiled and twiddled his fingers. Oh how he missed him so.

"Jimbo? Is tat you?" Sometimes he could still hear is voice. Wait.  
A voice broke Jim of his thoughts. He raised his gaze and looked up to meet the owner of this voice.Jims eyes widened and he bolted right out of his seat "S-SILVER?!" he shouted. Now having the attention of everyone.  
Silver was in awe to his action then broke into a smile.  
"Aye, its me Jimbo..haha" he held up his hands.

Tears welled up in the brunettes eyes, he felt he could have dropped onto the floor and start to cry. Everyone still eyes on them til silver assured everything was alright. Jim then jumped into Silvers embrace,his arms wrapping tightly around the cyborg. Who which returned. Squeezing him gently.  
After moments passed they soon parted.

Sarah who heard all the commotion approached the two.  
"Jim is everything alright? Who may this be?" She eyed the stranger. In which her motherly traits kicked in.  
Jim panicked a bit and glanced over at Silver. He motioned his hands as if showcasing the ol cyborg. "Oh uh mom! This-this an ol buddy of mine, we met on a voyage a while back!" Jim couldn't honestly tell her he was the one who made a bonfire out of the Benbow. She seemed skeptic, but bought it and smiled at the stranger. Silver took action and took the ladies hand with grace "Ahem! well if it isn't the famous Mrs.Hawkins, Jimbo has told me lots about ye and this wonderful inn! I can see where he gets his rather good looks from ,and I'm absolutely dying to dig into yer delightful food!" He grinned widely.

She blushed slightly and giggled  
"Oh my! Why thank you, I'm flattered please seat yourself! I'll prepare a dish for you both right away!" She suggested and soon fled back into the kitchen.  
Jim felt his face heat up at Silvers compliment . An old feeling hit Jim, but brushed it away. What is this feeling he wondered.

They both sat down once again. Chatting away about what they've been up to these past years while digging into their food."Jimbo ye've grown into mighty fine lad, I'm so proud of ye" he grabbed onto Jim's shoulder,wearing a proud look.  
Jim smiled and looked into his wavering eyes and topped Silvers hand with his own. "Its all thanks to you after all.." He smiled as they held their gaze a while longer sharing a moment in space. "Do,do wanna go get a drink with me?" Jim broke.

"Aye lad,anyting to fill our gap of loose time" he grinned. He wanted every moment with his pup, he found himself at a loss to him. This soft spot grew more for the lad. The old hunk of hardware was holding back this entire get together. He wanted to do everything with Jim . But he only had so little time.

Not a moment soon they made it to the finest bar in Montressor. They entered and seated themselves at the counter. The bartender welcomed them. "What will it be boys, ah nice to see you again Jim." He said while cleaning a glass. Jim who's been at the bar plenty of times replied, "The usual, Dan." Silver eyed the lad thinking how grown he was.

Jim patted Silver out of his thoughts. "Ah uhum, I'll have what he's havin'. " he chocked. The bartender complied to their request. "What's wrong Silver ?" Jim looked to him worridly. The cyborg just placed his hand on Jims shoulder. "Yeve grown so much lad, I can't keep up." He laughed. Jim smiled "Well I had to sometime,I just come here to get away." He frowned."Why is that lad?" Silver questioned . Jim watched as the bartender slid their drinks to one another. 

He grabbed onto his cup and traced his thumb along the rim. "Well.. I get lonely. All this time I wondered when I'd see you again. I missed the daylights out of you." Silver looked at the hurt in his face and clenched tighter onto Jim. "I'm here now lad, no need ta let the heavens rain on ye". He smiled softly. Jim turned his face to Silvers now. Eyes holding tears.


	2. Pup

"But for how long Silver? Will I have to wait again for a long time? I don't think I could handle it."  
Tears threatened to fall out of his porcelain eyes. "Now Jim ,I'll stay as long as I hafta, now dun cry lad. Men don't cry." he grimaced while wiping away Jims tears. Jim broke out a small laugh, "I guess so.." Silver patted the lads back "Now that's teh spirit , come on I haven't had a swig in a while" he said holding up his glass, and smiling from ear to machinery. Jim nodded and clinked his glass with his. "Cheers" he smiled. 

That night the two indulged into the rustic liquid. Having gone at least ten rounds,laughing and saying heaven knows what.  
Jim was now flushed and just about ready to drop. Silver saw the lad in his mishap. He held him up from falling "Aye lad I thought ye could hold yer liquor!" He half laughed with worry. Jim hiccupped in return and smiled foolishly.

Silver couldn't help but look at his pup, some man he thought with a chuckle. He scanned Jim's face who was in sort of a daze. The lad was cleaned up. He had finally gotten rid of that foolish tail, and dressed as if the stars gathered upon him. It seemed as if yesterday he gave up his entire dream for the lad. That treasure was all he'd ever cared about. Until he came across not something, but someone greater.

His heart ached and felt he longed for him. But he thought of it as some foolish attraction. He was an old rusty crook who let himself go long ago. Why would this handsome accomplished lad ever find heart in him? He frowned at the thought. Jim turned to look at Silver with red cheeks and half lidded eyes. "Silver.." He whispered. Silver almost dropped his mouth to the center of the port. How erotic the lad looked. 

At that moment Silver grew aroused to his boy. No no no he broke. Shaking his head. "Ahum! We best get you back home lad." He tried standing Jim up who was weak to his legs. A thought came across to Silver who had no choice,but to carry the drunken fool. None other than bridal style, but he didn't want to hurt the boy in anyway. So he hoisted him over his organic shoulder. He then felt something prodd against his chest. And a slight moan came out of Jim. Silver chocked as he realized what it was.

What a reunion Silver thought.  
Silver didn't want to be mistaken in front of his mum so he found comfort in bringing him aboard his ship until he got his bearings once again.  
Not long til they arrived a nice, not great boat which held a galley where he slept. He happened to get it at a good price and was quite satisfied. 

He slowly lowered Jim onto his fortress. Jim who, still conscious yet not sober mumbled a word or two. He glanced to Sliver having a face of longing. Silver watched in amusement as Jim slid his hand to where his erection stood. " Silver ngh it hurts.." He begged. "Aye boy if ye were sober ye'd not ask otherwise." 

The cyborg furrowed his eyebrows,and averted his eyes. Silver wanted this, but he felt it was wrong to attack the boy, not in this state. He didn't know what he was saying after all. He glanced back to Jim."Silver please~" the boy whined. Silver just couldn't hold back any longer he was at his wits end.

"Blast me." He mumbled and motioned his body, hovering about the started brunette. The cyborg scanned the boy who looked rather tempting . Both stared into each others eyes. Jim wrapped his arms around Silvers neck encouraging him to engage. "So grown up lad.." Silver chuckled beside Jim's ears. He then dove into his lips who, Jim returned back. Both smothering each other in wet and lost kisses. Silver reached his organic hand down the boys body and finally onto the rim of his crotch. With a slight squeeze,Jim let out a moan between a kiss. Which silver slithered his tongue inside,moving around his insides. Their tongues danced, and moans abrupted as well. Silver wanted to feel the boy so he broke the kiss, both panting for air with flushed cheeks.

He closed his hands onto rim of Jim's shirt and pulled it off into a random direction then lowering down onto Jim's perked nipples. Raving them with his tongue while he unzipped and pulled both Jim's pants and boxers in one swoop. The cold air that surrounded his now bare member made Jim gasp. Silver smiled as he watched it lower and rise. He went back to kissing the boy,still having untouched it. "Silver please ah" he cried "Are ye longing for me to lad?" Silver grinned at the boy who was tearing at the pain. "Yes.. Silver nn I need you" he cried rubbing the cyborgs chest. 

"Aye then." Silver brought his tongue onto the boys chest lowering himself until he made way onto his member. With a lick to his tip. Jim flung his head back clutching onto Silvers hair. 

Silver liked the reaction and continued his voyage licking up and down along his dick. Getting moans from Jim in return. Silver who finally groaned to his own hard on. He didn't want Jim to cum quite yet so he dove onto Jims neck sucking while unzipping his pants to reveal his rather large cock. Jim cried in pleasure and clutched onto the cyborg. He licked his ear in favor.


	3. Scalawag

Wanting to give the cyborg a bit pleasure too. Silver liked the gesture and groaned as he placed his member against Jim's. They both moaned as Silver tightened his big fist around both. He motioned up in down with a slow rhythm them gradually sped. Jim moaned loud grabbing fist fulls of sheets in both hands.

Both losing themselves in ecstasy . "Ah heaven have mercy.. What're we doing lad?" Silver cried. Jim opened his squinted teary eyes and reached his hands onto silvers cheeks . "We're doing ah what the universe what's us to.. I ugh I love you silver ngh~. I couldn't stand being away from you ah.!~" ,"Same here jimbo I- I couldn't get ye outta me mind!" and with that they were in the brinks. 

They brought their lips back together moaning and what not. Pressing hard against one another and heating up."Silver I'm gonna!" Jim yelled . "Me too lad!" And they soon climaxed. Stars filled their eyes as they let out their last whine. Seed blasting onto both of them . Silver fell beside Jim . They both were panting for breath,and with that Jim latched onto Silver tightly never wanting to let go of the old scalawag ever again. And he realized that feeling. It was love all along.

The end 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this I'm sorry if it was wack xD I didn't even bother to edit it. SilverxJim FOREVA!


End file.
